Jakob Sobol
| place=Sole Survivor (1/18) | challenges=9 | votesagainst=8 | days=39 }} Jakob Sobol 'was the Sole Survivor of ''Survivor: Chad - Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty. Bio Survivor: Chad - Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty '''Name (Age): Jakob Sobol (26) Current Residence: Indianapolis, IN Occupation: Forensic Geneticist Tribe Designation: (Brains) 3 Words to Describe You: Nice, Social, Observant 3 Things You’d Bring on the Island: I’d bring my dog Topher, he really helps comfort me whenever I’m hitting a rough patch and I’ll have someone to trust out there without having the unfair advantage of having someone to strategize with! And if Topher was coming, I’d have to bring his food and his favorite squeaky toy. Sure, I’d like to bring my laptop and coffee maker or something, but only the best for my pooch. Why are you a Brain?: I guess because I’m a pretty smart guy according to tests and stuff, and because I have a science-y job. In reality, I don’t come off as much of a intellectual or whatever you wanna call it. I’m just a laid back guy, but I guess I’m a Brain cuz of the stuff I said before. Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. All I know is that people have told me that I’m nice and welcoming, and I’ve gotten away with quite a few lies in my time on this earth. I’ve watched this show for several years now and I think I have enough knowledge and life skills to do really well, but that doesn’t mean I’ll be the Sole Survivor. You never know! Game Survivor: Chad - Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty Jakob began the game on the Brains tribe, and swiftly made a close bond with fellow Brain, Nick Wilkins. Those two would work together for the rest of the game. At the first and only Tribal Council the Brains attended, Jakob and Nick managed to flip the vote against the domineering Kerrie McCue that was trying to control the tribe, putting themselves into the power position. Jakob also found himself in a strong position after the first swap as a swing vote on the dominant Jamila tribe. However, Nick and Jakob found themselves in the minority when they were put on Qawiun in the second swap. Jakob used an idol to save himself, taking out Stephine Gaul in his place. Jakob made the merge and found himself once again in a minority position. He lost allies Storm Martin and Rodney Cauttle, and soon only Nick and himself were left from their minority alliance. However, the two worked together to fracture the majority alliance, particularly using the votes of Ivonne Chimwell, Helix Foster, and Kaguya Sato. This new majority alliance of five eventually imploded; while staved off by another idol play that took out social powerhouse Polina Sokolov, Nick's elimination happened soon after. Jakob, on his own, won the Final Immunity Challenge to get himself to the Final Tribal Council. He won the game 4-2-1 over Kaguya and Helix for a stronger and underdog style game, as well as for the relationships he built with members of the jury. Category:Sole Survivors Category:Indiana Castaways Category:On Every Tribe Category:Survivor: Chad - Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty Category:Hero of the Season